This invention relates to a method and apparatus for examining objects by irradiating them with radiation and analyzing the transmitted or emitted radiation. The invention also relates to a method and apparatus for classifying diamonds.
Normally, apparatus for examining objects using radiation comprises a source, which may be a laser of a particular wavelength or a broad-band illuminator such as a tungsten lamp, means for controllably exposing the object to the radiation and means for collecting radiation transmitted or emitted by the object. The transmitted or emitted radiation may be filtered to exclude the illuminating wavelength or to transmit a single wavelength of interest, the radiation passed by the filter being passed to a detector.
Such an apparatus may be used for examining diamonds, the information obtained depending on the wavelength of radiation studied.
It is desired to provide a method and apparatus for examining objects in which the intensity of the irradiating radiation may be measured, the path for measuring the irradiating radiation being as similar as possible to the path of the radiation to the object. Furthermore, it is desired to minimize the number of parts required and to simplify the apparatus generally.